Unshakable Faith
by heyjupiter
Summary: Kurt and Ororo go in search of a new mutant, and learn a little about each other (and themselves) along the way.


Unshakable Faith   
by heyjupiter/Renata of Doom (renata@frowl.org) 8/13/03   
Summary: Kurt and Ororo go on a search for a new mutant, and learn a little about each other (and themselves) along the way.   
PG   
Movieverse, X2   
Archive: Sure, just let me know. renata@frowl.org   
Notes: 6th (and quite possibly last) in my series of X-Men movieverse fics based on Tori Amos' album _Scarlet's Walk_; the first five being "Withered", "Strange", "Skipping School", "On Scarlet's Walk", and "Believe." Please, please give me feedback. I am a feedback whore ^_^   
(Lyrics are "Mrs. Jesus" by Tori Amos.)   
  
  
Ororo was wary of the blue newcomer in their midst. It was not his strange appearance which unsettled her. It was his faith. She hated to feel it, but within her existed a strong feeling of discomfort towards such devoutness. Perhaps it was because she had once been worshiped as a goddess that she had such feelings regarding an omnipotent, wise, loving, god-- her people had worshiped her for her gifts, but she knew herself to be imperfect. The Christian god was probably the same way.   
  
But besides his unshakable faith in this unknown (to her) god, the man also unnerved her with the way he looked at her, staring when he thought she didn't see and looking away shyly when he thought she did. Still, though, she admired the courage he had displayed at Alkali Lake, and thought he seemed a nice enough person.  
  
"'Ro? You okay?" Logan asked her.  
  
"Oh... yes, I'm fine. I was just a little lost in thought," she replied with a smile. She returned to eating her granola, looking with distaste at Logan's meaty breakfast.   
  
Kurt soon joined them at the table. He said quiet "Good morning"s to everyone, then bowed his head over his toast for a few minutes. Students and teachers alike began trickling more rapidly into the dining room, until it was full and noisy. She had finished eating and was about to take her bowl to the dishwasher when she heard the professor's voice in her head. Ororo, when you're finished, could you please come to my offices?   
Of course, she thought back, a little confused. She assumed he would explain it when she got there.  
  
When she entered the professor's elegant office, she was surprised to see Kurt already seated there. Xavier smiled, "Thank you for joining us, Ororo," he said.   
  
"Of course. But what is it you wanted to talk to us about? Are we waiting for anyone else?"  
  
"No, I only wanted to see you and Kurt. You see, I have a mission I was hoping the two of you could collaborate on." He held up a photo. "This is a young mutant named Remy LeBeau. He has the ability to convert the potential energy of an object into kinetic energy, and has the potential to be quite a powerful mutant. However, he is currently associating with the Thieves' Guild, and I worry that he would be susceptible to recruitment by Magneto and the Brotherhood."  
  
"And you want us to recruit him first?" Ororo supplied.  
  
"Precisely." He smiled. "However, failing that, at least warn him about the dangers of joining Magneto, and make sure that he knows he'll always have a place to stay here if he ever changes his mind."  
  
"Are you expecting him to be difficult to convince?"  
  
"I'm just trying to prepare you for the worst. But I do hope you will be successful in this."  
  
"I have a question..." Kurt began timidly.  
  
"Yes, Kurt?"  
  
"Well... why the two of us? There are others here who I think would do better at this than I. And... where is this boy? Won't my appearance... startle him?"  
  
Xavier smiled. "Those are good questions. First, while there are others here who might be more skilled in combat than you, I believe your abilities will be useful. And Ororo, your skills as well as your background might come in handy." She stiffened momentarily, then nodded. Xavier continued." Second, Remy is living in New Orleans. You'll be driving down there; the Blackbird is too conspicous. And, regarding your appearance," he said, picking up a box on his desk, "I have something here for you. He opened the box. "It's an image inducer," he explained. "When you put it on, it will projet a holographic image around you.. Right now it is set to show you, as you would look without your mutation, but it can be programmed to project any appearance." He handed it to Kurt who, wide-eyed, strapped it to his wrist and turned it on. Suddenly, Kurt flickered- and a pale, unassuming man was seated in Kurt's chair. Wonderingly, he held up a hand and looked at it. Ororo noticed that he could only move his fingers in pairs.  
  
"_Danke_, professor," Kurt managed.  
  
"You're welcome. I do hope that you won't find much use for it around the school, but it could prevent some problems in New Orleans, and other places. Now, here are some maps, and all the information I've been able to gather about Remy LeBeau and his whereabouts. Ororo, I assume you'd be willing to use your own car for this?"  
  
She nodded. "Of course, Professor."  
  
"Good. Can both of you be ready to leave by tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Excellent. Thank you both. I'll talk to you more later."  
  
Ororo's mind was spinning. Why did it have to be Kurt? She would have felt more comfortable with Scott, or even Logan. But she knew that Scott was needed here, and that Logan would not be a good person to take on such a mission. But Kurt? It hadn't been that long since he was the one being recruited, after all.   
  
She just hoped that it wouldn't take too long.  
  
_life lines and suicide  
crimes  
he found me in a state  
grabbed my purse and   
hitched a ride  
with a Mrs. Jesus  
"how you been?"  
I've been crusin'  
a good invention  
but in some ways  
I don't think it gets  
any easier_  
  
The next morning, Ororo took her purse and her duffel bag and went downstairs. She set them at the end of the table, and began eating her breakfast. Soon, Kurt joined her. He looked at her seriously with his yellow eyes. "I know that you would prefer to take this trip with someone other than me. But I hope that we will get along," he said in his accented English.  
  
She looked surpised. Had she been that transparent in her discomfort towards Kurt? "Oh, Kurt, I'm sure we'll get along fine. I hope I... it's not that I don't like you, you know, just that we don't know each other very well."  
  
"Well, how better to get to know someone than by spending time with them?"  
  
She smiled. "Good point. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Ready when you are."  
  
"Then, let's go."  
  
They wove their way over to the garage, where Ororo stopped in front of a silver Jetta. She unlocked it and popped the trunk. "You can put your bag back there."  
  
"Your car.. it matches your hair!" Kurt blurted, and she laughed in spite of herself.   
  
"Yes, I suppose it does."  
  
They drove for a long time in silence, listening to Ororo's CDs-- first Mozart, then Patty Griffin.  
  
Finally, Kurt spoke up. "What made you decide to do this?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Well... be an X-Man. I mean, X-Woman."  
  
"So... I suppose I thought that since I have these... powers, I should put them to good use. And I liked the ide of being with other people like me, other mutants. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"What made you decide to stay?"  
  
"Well... first I was grateful to you, for saving me from Stryker. Then I thought that I would not stay long. I did not think it would be good for me, to.. fight. I did not think it was my path. But then I decided that... what better could I do with my life, than fight to protect the innocent? To prevent a war, even?"  
  
"I think that sounds like an excellent reason," she said. She was a little surprised-- she supposed that she was expecting him to say something about God. She realized that she didn't know much about him, besides his ever-present Catholicism, and that he had once been in the Munich Circus-- "The Incredible Nightcrawler!", she remembered.  
  
"Tell me about your life with the circus," she said.  
  
He brightened, and began. "They called me- the Incredible Nightcrawler!" She smiled, listening to him. He was an excellent storyteller, and he had good material. As she drove on, she found herself captivated by his life.   
  
"I hope that I am not boring you," he said anxiously.  
  
"No, no! Your stories are very interesting. I liked hearing them," she reassured him.  
  
"Oh. Good, because I like telling them," he said, laughing.  
  
Ororo thought that she might enjoy their long drive, after all. When they finally stopped for the night, Kurt flicked on his inducer, and they checked into a Best Westen, which turned out to be almost entirely full. They would have to share a room, but at least it had two beds. Exhausted, Ororo quickly changed (in the bathroom, for Kurt's sake), and flopped into bed. She watched as Kurt knelt by the bed and began murmuring in German. She wondered what he was saying.  
_  
your walking   
on the water bit  
by far my  
favorite one  
but now  
it seems  
we're drowning  
in a  
drop of water   
love  
and even as   
I'm climbing up the stairs  
I know there's heaven  
there  
and then empty arms  
that comes with the  
morning star  
_  
  
The sun rose and set and they found another motel, and it was in this fashion that they crept towards New Orleans. One afternoon, while they were eating lunch at a dumpy little greasy spoon, Kurt abruptly asked her, "I hope you do not think me intruding, but I have been wondering-- what did the professor mean-- when he said your background could be useful?" She looked at his holographic face, so innocent-seeming, but she sensed something more, even if she couldn't properly see his eyes.   
  
"Well, when I was a child, I... lived on the streets, in Cairo, and I made my living as a thief." She hadn't told **anyone** at the mansion that, except the professor, who had already known. She wasn't exactly sure why she had been keeping it a secret-- well, it had never come up in coversation, really. Beyong that, she supposed that she was afraid of losing the respect she had earned. So why had she just told this to Kurt? She wasn't sure. But there was something about him... he was so unassuming... but he seemed like he would really **listen** when you talked to him, and care.  
  
Kurt still remained silent. She looked at him. "Hey, I know it's a sin to steal, and all, but I was just a kid... I didn't have anywhere to..." she trailed off.  
  
"Oh! I am very sorry, I did not mean to imply... condemnation with my silence. I... just felt such sorrow for the life you had to lead. It could not have been a very pleasant childhood, and I'm sorry you had to have it. I.. no, I would never pass judgment on you. 'Let he among us without sin cast the first stone,'" he said, smiling. His eyes, however, were solemn.  
  
Ororo was.. touched. She felt that her instincts had been correct, that she could confide in this man. She found herself, if not quite pouring out her soul to him, shedding several droplets at the least. She told him about being worshiped as a goddess, and old regrets, and God.   
  
"I just don't understand... if God is so loving, and powerful, why is the world so full of hate? Why would he allow war, and hunger, and..."  
  
"And mutant lynchings and little girls to be homeless and little boys to be abandoned?" Kurt finished.  
  
"Well... yes." What did he mean about the little boy? She made a mental note to ask Kurt more about his past, later.  
  
Kurt smiled. "I admit it is difficult to see God's plan sometimes. But just think.... if there was no war, how could peace be definied?" He looked at her earnestly. "Everything in this world, good and bad, is part of God's creation. That is what I believe. What do you believe?"  
  
"I'm... not sure, I suppose." She looked down at the table to discover that both their lunches had long been consumed, and the waitress had already left the check (and was now hovering impatiently a few tables away from them.) She hadn't realized how late it had grown. "We need to get back on the road."  
  
They paid, tipped, and left. As they climbed back into the car, Ororo gave Kurt one of her rare smiles. "Thank you, Kurt, for listening.... you're a good friend."  
  
He returned the smile and replied, "No, thank you for confiding in me."  
  
_  
well, made my bed  
of cut roses  
by understanding  
that the cause  
it just comes first with  
my Mrs. Jesus  
_  
When they finally arrived in New Orleans, it was late, but they decided to start their search for the young mutant, after hurriedly checking into a motel. Hating to wake the professor, yet eager to accomplish their task, Ororo called home and was given the precise current location of Remy LeBeau, along with words of caution. "He could attack if provoked. Make sure to stay close to Kurt in case you need to teleport out of trouble. Call me when you return, regardless of hour. And-- good luck." He hung up.  
  
Ororo relayed the information, and soon the two reached the specified location. It proved to be a beautiful mansion toward the outskirts of town. No lights were on.  
  
"This looks very suspicious," Kurt said softly, voicing her own thoughts. She nodded. They walked up to the front door and tried it, just in case. No such luck; it was locked. Kurt looked at her, and she shook her head. No sense in teleporting past the door when there were other ways of getting in; she would rather have him save his strength in case they needed it later, when there might not be another way of getting out. She led him around to a side door and expertly picked the lock. Smiling at Kurt, she silently opened the door and let herself in. She listened intently, then walked to the nearby staircase. Kurt followed mutely. Upstairs, she stopped outside a room. She summoned a light fog to hide the two of them, then opened the door. A tall, lanky man in a black trenchcoat was going through a large jewelry box-- this appeared to be the master bedroom. Hearing the door open, he looked up.  
  
"Who's there?" No reply. He reached in his trenchcoat, pulling out a deck of playing cards. He began to shuffle through them idly. "I'll give you one more chance-- who's there?" As he spoke, one of the cards began to glow, lighting up the dim room. Ororo sighed.  
  
"Wait-- don't. We only want to talk. We won't hurt you."  
  
"You cops?" came the suspicious reply.  
  
"No. We want to help you." She saw the teen's glowing red eyes, and reached over to flick off Kurt's image inducer. She then dissipated the fog. "We're mutants, like you." He kept shuffling, though the card had stopped glowing.   
  
"I'm listening."   
  
Ororo hesitated a moment, but decided to trust him not to try anything-- at least not at the moment. "I'm Ororo Munroe, and this is Kurt Wagner."  
  
"'Ello," said Kurt.   
  
Remy said nothing.   
  
"We both work for Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."  
  
"I ain't no gifted youngster!" Remy exclaimed.  
  
"It is a school for mutants. We learn how to control our abilities."  
  
"What... abilities do you have? And how did you find me?"  
  
"I'll answer the second question first, if you don't mind... Professior Xavier, the leader of the school is a telepath. He reads minds. And he has a machine, known as Cerebro, that helps him find other mutants. As for our abilities-- I am also called Storm, and as that name implied, I can control the weather."  
  
"No way!" A sudden bolt of lighting struck just outside the window.  
  
"Way." She nodded at Kurt, who vanished and reappeared next to the boy's side.   
  
"And I have the gift of teleportation."  
  
"You have a tail!"  
  
"Yes. And blue skin."  
  
"That's so cool! But... what do you want with me? I mean, I'm no great student and I'm..." he gestured at the jewelry. "Well, a thief."  
  
"As I once was," said Ororo. "Professor Xavier has dedicated his life to helping mutants. He is afraid that if you continue in this path, you could end up jailed, or killed."  
  
"No cop will catch me! I'm the best thief in New Orleans!"   
  
"We caught you, didn't we?" He didn't reply, so she continued. "But how long will it be before one of your fellow thieves gets jealous or resentful of 'the mutie' and turns you in?" When he did not object to that point, she knew the thought must have crossed his mind before. "And there is one more threat the Professor fears. Are you familiar with the mutant called Magneto?"  
  
"Well, yeah. He was on the news a while back, tried some attack in New York or something. But he's in jail now."  
  
"No, he is not. He escaped, and the Professor fears that Magneto might attempt to coerce you into joining him. But you must know that Magneto is a dangerous, ruthless man who would think nothing of sacrificing your life for his, if necessary."  
  
"What makes you think this Magneto guy will come look for me?"  
  
"He is always looking for new mutants to join him, and word of a thief with red on black eyes spreads quickly."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"We will not force you to come with us. But I would strongly encourage you to come back with us, just to see the school. If you don't like it, I promise that you can leave whenever you like." Remy paused a long moment, and Ororo was afraid he would refuse.  
  
"I can leave whenever I want?"  
  
"You have our word."  
  
"Well... okay. I'll go. I ain't got nothing to lose, right?"  
  
Ororo let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Great."  
  
"Look, I need to get a few things before I leave. Can I meet you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. Is there anyone we should talk to, to let them know that you'll be safe at the school?"  
  
"No... no one."  
  
"... Oh. Well, do you want a ride back to wherever it is you're staying?"   
  
"Nah, I got a motorcycle stashed about a block away. How 'bout if I meet you two at your hotel tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Alright." She gave him the address. He did not seem impressed.  
  
"I thought you'd be staying someplace nicer, on that private school's dollar."  
  
"Any bed is better than none," she replied. "At any rate, we will see you tomorrow morning, in the lobby. And Remy?"  
  
"_Oui_?"  
  
"Leave the jewelry here."  
_  
the gospel changes   
meaning  
if you follow John or  
Paul  
and could you ever   
let it be  
the Mary of it all  
_  
"That went better than I had hoped for," Kurt said as they drove back to their motel."  
  
"Well, he hasn't come back, yet," Ororo grimly replied.  
  
"He will." Kurt said this so matter-of-factly that she half-turned to look at him.  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I have faith."  
  
"So, God told you that he would return?" The words came out more bitingly than she had intended, and she bit her lip. "Sorry... I didn't mean for it to come out that way." She hated losing her composure like that.  
  
"It's all right," Kurt reassured her. "Although I do have faith in God-- I referred to my faith in the boy. I was closer to him than you were, and I could see his face in the moonlight. I have some skill in... reading expressions? Is that how you would say it?"  
  
"Yes, 'reading expressions' is fine."  
  
"Oh, good. Well anyway, he looked... like he believed you. He looked honest."  
  
"He's a thief!"  
  
"You of all people should know there is such a thing as an honest thief."  
  
"You think I'm honest?"  
  
"You would not lie. But there is much you leave unsaid."  
  
"Yeah? What kind of things do I leave unsaid?"  
  
"Well... you feel uncomfortable around me. You have already mentioned that you feel uncomfortable about the idea of God, and I believe that my faith makes you feel uncomfortable around me. However, you also feel guilty about this. That is what saddens me, I hate to be responsible for any distress in you."  
  
"And you see all this in my face?"  
  
"And in your words. Or rather, the words you leave unsaid."  
  
By now they had reached the motel, and she realized Remy had been right to comment about the place-- upon closer inspection, it **was** a dump.   
  
"Um, Kurt... I know it's late, but.. could we talk? For a little bit?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Let's just go up to my rooom-- it's too late for any place to be open. Any place respectable, that is."  
  
"If you like."  
  
They entered her dingy room. She frowned at the hideous bedspread, but at least it did have 2 chairs and a wobbly table in the corner. She sat down, and he joined her.  
  
"I just want to apologize if I have been treating you differently. Wrongly. I should know better than to judge people-- for any reason-- without knowing them first. And I know you now to be... no one I should be uncomfortable around. So, I'm sorry." He looked into her eyes.  
  
"But I still make you uncomfortable."  
  
"Not you! It's just... I guess I envy your faith, really."  
  
"Envy? But everyone can share in God's love."  
  
She shook her head. "But your belief-- your real, pure belief-- that is hard for many people. for me. To open up to an idea like that it seems so... "  
  
"Naive?"  
  
"No. I suppose-- trusting. I don't-- if I believed in God-- I don't know if I could trust him."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that, Storm."  
  
"Please-- Ororo."  
  
"Very well-- Ororo. But then, you must call me Kurt."  
  
She smiled. "All right-- Kurt."  
  
"You would be happier if you had faith in something, I think. Forgive me if it is not my place to say this. I-- do not mean to convert you to my own beliefs. But faith-- any faith would help you."  
  
"What is there to have faith in?"  
  
"Everything! Other people. Your students. Your teammates. The sun and the moon."  
  
She was silent for a moment.  
  
"If I have offended you--"  
  
"No! No, not at all. I was just thinking. I... it's late. We should both get some sleep."  
  
"Yes." He rummaged in his pocket for his room key. "I will see you in the morning. Free continental breakfast, you know," he said with a smile, then disappeared with a puff of smoke. She thought that she should chastise him for that in the morning-- but then, his room was just next door and she was sure no one heard the soft "bamf!"-- or if they did, they couldn't possibly recognize its source. Still, though, he should be more careful about using his ability in public. But then, maybe he had thought it through, as she had. He was no stranger to his ability, or to people's reactions to it (and his appearance.) Maybe Kurt was right, she should have more faith in others. She realized that she had scarcely asked for his opinion or his help earlier. Perhaps he could have helped recruit Remy. She mulled over this a long time before she fell asleep. She thought about Kurt, too. He made her feel-- she wasn't sure how he made her feel, exactly. She liked it, though.  
_  
and even as I'm  
climbing  
up the stairs  
I know there's heaven   
there  
and then empty arms  
that comes with the  
morning star  
_  
The next morning, Remy did indeed arrive at their motel, looking suspiciously around the seedy lobby, until he spotted Kurt and Ororo, drinking bad coffee together.  
  
She smiled. "Good morning, Remy."  
  
"Morning," he mumbled. He looked distinctly ill at ease.  
  
"Are you ready to leave?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah." He carried a small duffel bag.  
  
"Great. Well, we'll just go get our things and meet you back here."  
  
"Wait-- where's the guy that was with you last night?"  
  
Confused for a moment, she then remembered that Kurt was using the inducer.  
  
"I'm right here," he said. "Uh-- I'll explain later." Seeing the look on the boy's face, Kurt said, "On second thought, why don't you come with us?" and smiled disarmingly.   
  
Ororo saw the teen relax, and he followed them. It did not take long for either of them to pack, and soon they were on their way. In the car, Kurt explained (and demonstrated) the image inducer to an impressed Remy.   
  
"So, Remy--" Kurt began, when he was interrupted.  
  
"Hey, _mon amie_ , no one calls me that. I go by Gambit."  
  
"My apologies, Gambit. As I was saying-- what do you like to do in your free time?"  
  
Ororo watched as Remy-- Gambit, she corrected herself-- opened up to Kurt. The professor had been right-- Kurt's abilities **had** come in handy. She just hadn't realized which abilities he had been referring to. She kept quiet most of the morning, listening to Kurt and Gambit talk animatedly about card tricks. Apparently Kurt had once been friends with a magician, and Gambit was handy with cards as well. When they stopped for lunch, a pack of cards appeared and the two men showed off their sleight of hand skills to each other. Ororo lost count of the number of cards she obligingly picked out of the deck for various reasons. She was amazed to see how quickly Kurt had earned the teen's trust. The trip home seemed much faster than the trip there, probably because it was filled with excited conversation in lieu of awkward silences.   
_ increa  
well, life lines and  
suicide crimes  
there's something every day  
and there someone always  
paging my Mrs. Jesus  
_  
  
Gambit's arrival provoked a flurry of attention-- new students always did, it was a small school. Ororo had to supress a smile when she saw the looks Gambit and Rogue exchanged, quickly followed by the looks Gambit and Bobby exchanged. However, more student attention was focused on the increasing amounts of time Ororo and Kurt were spending together-- talking, training, or just walking around the grounds together. Ororo was amused to overhear Gambit finding himself the center of attention-- but not for the reasons he would have liked.   
  
"What were Mr. Wagner and Ms. Munroe like on the trip?" demanded Jubilee.  
  
"Were they flirting?" Kitty asked, more to the point.  
  
"I don't really know... I don't think so. They didn't talk to each other that much, they were mostly talking to me."  
  
"This is the happiest I've seen Ms. Munroe in a long time, something must have happened!" Bobby chipped in.  
  
Ororo was surprised to hear Bobby join in on the gossip-- she and Kurt's alleged romance much have been a bigger topic of conversation thatn she had thought. She was tempted to go deny it to the students, but then they'd know she had been eavesdropping. Besides, nothing fuels a rumor like a denial. So, she turned around and headed back to her office-- and walked into Kurt.  
  
"Oh, hello," he said. "I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me?"  
  
Ororo heard the students in the living room go dead silent. She paused a moment, then said "Kurt, I would love to take a walk with you."  
  
As they walked out among the gardens, Kurt shyly reached over and held her had. She didn't stop him. The students were right-- she **was** happier than she had been in a long time.   
  
Their walks became a daily habit, and she missed them greatly if they ever had to skip one for some reason. One day, she noticed Kurt seemed a little more nervous than usual. She wondered why, but he didn't say anything about it, so she let it go. Then, when they had almost reached the mansion, he stopped and turned to her. His cheeks were a darker blue than usual-- he was blushing, she realized. "Ororo, I was, um, I," he took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner? Outside of the mansion, I mean?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Kurt, I would love to go to dinner with you!"  
  
"You would? I mean-- I'm glad. Um. Can I pick you up at your room at.. six o'clock?"  
  
"That would be lovely, Kurt/"  
  
Smiling, they finished the walk in a happy silence.  
  
_  
your walking   
on the water bit  
by far  
my favorite one  
but now it seems  
we're drowning  
in a   
drop of water  
love  
_  
  
At 6PM sharp, Ororo heard a knock on the door. She answered it, dressed in a simple (but classy) white linen sundress. Kurt handed her a gorgeous bouquet, which she bustled off to put in water. "You look so beautiful," he told her.  
  
"Thank you. And you don't look so bad yourself," she teased, smiling to make sure he understood that it was a joke.  
  
At dinner-- Kurt had chosen an adorable little Italian cafe-- the conversation tended to the platonic. They talked a lot about Gambit-- he had excelled in the self-defense classes Kurt was teaching, and Ororo was pleased with the rapid progress he was making in her clases, despite his rather spotty formal schooling to date.  
  
Finally, during dessert, Kurt set down his fork and regarded her seriously. "Ororo, I just want to tell you..." He was blushing almost maroon. "... that I care for you very much, and I... want to know if you feel to me in the same way."  
  
"Kurt, I care deeply for you. I-- you're a really wonderful guy, you know that? You're caring, and sincere, and loyal-- and you're quite handsome, you know."  
  
She had thought he couldn't blush any deeper.  
  
She had been wrong.  
  
"You think so? Really?" She nodded.  
  
"**Really**?" She smiled.  
  
"Yes, really!"  
  
"Oh. Good." Ororo bit her tongue-- she didn't want to laugh at him, for fear of hurting his feelings, but his relief was just so funny! And yet, she realized, why shouldn't he be relieved? His mutation was so obvious, he must be used to rejection and scorn. She had almost rejected him for his religion. How stupid she had been, she thought now, staring into his eyes. His currently brown eyes. She frowned. "Kurt, let's get out of here. I want to see you, the real you."  
  
"You do? I mean-- let's go, then."  
  
They held hands as they walked out of the restaurant.  
  
_  
and even as   
I'm climbing up the stairs  
I know there's heaven   
there  
and then empty arms  
that comes with the  
morning star  
_  
Sitting outside in one of the mansion's gardens, they looked up at the stars in quiet contentment. It was a beautiful, clear night (with no help from Ororo.) Gradually, Ororo realized that she was no longer looking at the stars, but at Kurt. Then she realized that he was looking at her. Her heart started to beat faster, and she leaned in and kissed him. She felt his surprise, but soon he relaxed and returned her kiss. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when Kurt reluctantly pulled away from her. "Ororo-- it is late-- I cannot--" He paused. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, but I must go to sleep now." He looked at her searchingly, and relaxed when he found comprehension in her eyes. Neither of them wanted to move too quickly into this. "I will see you tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Yes. Good night, Kurt. Thank you for a lovely night."  
  
"Would you like me to walk you into the house?" Ever the gentleman, she thought.  
  
"No thank you, Kurt, I think I'm going to stay out here a while longer."  
  
"Good night, then." Then he teleported off. He had been practicing a lot lately, and could do it much more frequently now without overtiring himself.  
  
Ororo wrapped her hands around her knees and smiled. She felt like a schoolgirl. Which reminded her-- she still had a test to write for her own schoolgirls (and boys)! Groaning inwardly, she began drifting inside to work on it. She'd never hear the end of it if she extended one of her tests, even if it was on account of the best date she'd ever had. She'd have to keep on top of her lesson plans if she planned to continue dating Kurt. Well, it would just give the students one more reason to be grateful to Kurt, she mused.  
  
_  
so if you get the jones  
at the crossroads  
the personals are greaet  
if you're my way  
let me love you  
Mrs. Jesus  
_  
  
-- fin  
A few author's notes:  
  
No written accents for anyone, cuz Renata hate it when Gambit talk like dat.  
  
Ororo has a silver Jetta because I want a silver Jetta. Just future reference, in case you ever wanted to buy me a car.  
  
I played it fast and loose with Remy's background, because it's movieverse Remy, who doesn't technically exist, so I can do whatever I want ^_^  
  
This is a quote from Tori Amos about this song that I wanted to share, because I think it illuminates both the song and the story:  
_  
In a strange, strange time when the masks are down she [Scarlet] hooks up with Mrs. Jesus. And he is, uhh, quite uhh, I guess you could say, a blast from the past. But um, she needed a ride and he had one to offer. And he's very much, I guess you could say, one of those men that is probably more aware of women than alot of women. And...gentle, and fierce, and has alot of qualities that I think she would like to have in herself. Physically he's not a woman, but he seems to be able to understand women. And he's in touch with certain things. Mrs. Jesus is in a pretty good space. He's able to shed some light on religious fanaticism. And he's able to shed some light on, you know, people using Christianity for their own means - what that looks like. The Christianity that was sown in America. Some of it, um, gave people religious freedom, as we know, and some of it took religious freedoms away from the Native people. Where they weren't even allowed to speak their language for a long time. So, you know, these things that are part of our history - Her story - America's story. Is something that is imperitive for her to know, for Scarlet to know, if she's gonna to truly accept America for who she is, you know, you have to know the truth."_  
-- Scarlet Stories CD 


End file.
